


Waiting for Superman

by Droommeisie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droommeisie/pseuds/Droommeisie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with 7 billion people around her, she feels alone in this world, so she let her fantasy and imagination be her only hope and friend.<br/>She is just waiting for the one person who will bring the world inside her head into the real one.</p><p>This day will come sooner than you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

She isn’t the most beautiful or the most smartest or the most popular but still she is one of a kind.

Maybe she is a little to shy and introvert but still she is one of the most open-hearted person you can meet.

All the hatred and misery of the world couldn’t crash her because she is a dreamer.

 

Same people call her childish or an airhead and same call her crazy but still she doesn’t care because this people don't know her.

She was one of those people who are scared that the others may hate her true self, so she don't behaves like her whole true self and shows just the part, she thinks, people likes the best or the easiest about her. Even with her friends, she can't let her full guard came down.

But if she is somewhere where nobody knows her and she acts like her true self, you can see her whole beauty, her open smile, her shining eyes and the energy that flows out of her body and seems to infects everything around her. If someone would notice it he most likely would call it magic but most people will see away.

 

Even with 7 billion people around her, she feels alone in this world, so she let her fantasy and imagination be her only hope and friend.

She is just waiting for the one person who will bring the world inside her head into the real one.

 

This day will come sooner than you thought.


	2. Chapter 1

You were walking down your street, politely greed some of your neighbors which had either taken out the trash or watered there flowers.  
One little moment you hadn’t watched out were you were going and fantasized about some fairies, as you were bumping in a man.  
The force of the collision made you tumble backwards, losing your balance and falling on your ass.  
Unlike you, the man you bumped in was standing like a rock, he just looked a little confused.

“I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention while waking. Are you okay?” you ask while trying to stand up.

“I'm alright, I wasn't the one who has fallen” he said while offering his hand to help you stand up “how are you duin, dudett? I, the hero, couldn’t stand it if I had hurt a pretty girl like you.” 

“I'm fine, thanks for asking” you answered after he had helped you up and while dusting yourself, completely missing his last sentence. 

As you lifted your head and took the first look of the guy you bumped in, you felt like you would fall allover again. He was shining like the eyes of a deer in the headlights of a car.  
His eyes twinkled and his smile was brighter than the sun.

“You're sure that you're okay? You are all spaced-off?” he said and slightly braked the trance you were in.

“I never saw someone shining this bright” you reply still staring at him. 

“Ähm … thx? I thing.” he said confused and than starts smiling again “but I still don't thing you are alright” 

You stat shaking your head, realizing what you just said:” I didn't mean to say it out loud, I'm sorry. You have to think I'm crazy?”

You started to walk away, trying to avoid to say something embarrassing again but were stopped by someone grabbing yous wrist.  
You turned around to look in to a pair of shining blue eyes. 

“No, no. I thought it was kinda cute,” he said while scratching the back o his neck,“May I buy you a coffee as an apologies, for bumping into you?”

“Actually I was the one bumping into you and I'm still sorry for it.” you reply with a shy smile.

“But you are also the one who got hurt because of me and I'm sorry for that.” he said with a puppy look.

“I don't even know your name-” you started to defend yourself because you don't wanted to drink coffee with him.  
Okay, that wasn't true, you would love to drink coffee with a cute guy like him but you were afraid that he might don't like you.  
Before you could finish your excuse, he starts to speak.

”My name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm the hero” he said with his bright smile” Now lets grab some coffee.”  
He dragged you to the nearest coffee shop, without letting you a choice to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :*  
> I hope you liked it so far and if not feel free to tell me.


	3. chapter 2

The coffee shop he dragged you in was full of people, a few of them you even knew.  
To be surrounded by so many people make you stop suddenly and sinc Alfred was holding your hand he had to stop too.  
He turned around to see why you had stopped just to find you frozen like a statue, the only thing that gave away that you weren't one, was the fact that you wer breathing.

Normally you would had ignored most of the people and would have made your mind think that there were way less people but the fact that you just had run in a store while holding the hand of a cute guy was overflowing your thoughts and made you think that everyone was staring at you, when the only person which were looking at you was a worried Alfred.  
Alfred, who didn't know what was going on, did the only thing he could think of. He pulled you in a hug.

At first it looked like this had made the whole thing worse because you started to hyperventilate, thinking about the situation.  
You were hugging a guy you don't even know half an houre, in frond of a lot of people, worrying about what they might think.

But the hug felt really good and it seems you could meld into it, so you stated to hug him back.  
After a short while your panic attack stopped but non of you wonted to be th first one to let go.  
In the end it was you who let go first, whispering a `thank you´ and your name in his ear.

"What was this, dudette?" he asked confused.

"(Y/N). It's my name. I never got the chance totell you earlier." you told him with a shy smile.

"(Y/N)" as he repeated your name his smile got brighter " a cute name for a cute girl" he told you with a wink and made you giggle "will you tell me what that was all about?"

"Rather not" you replied while watching on the ground " I think it's maybe better if I go"

"Noway, dudette. I said I would take you for a coffee and I will." he said a little to loud for your liking.

Still you lifted your head and smiled at him innocent:" Than I may have a (favorite coffee), please?"

"Sure thing, dudette" he replied happy" I will go get it and you go over there" he said while pointing at a free table in the corner.

"Okay" was the only thing you said before walking toward the table.

At the table you toke the seat were your back was facing most of the people in the store, questioning yourself why you feel so easy around Alfred.

After a short while a voice behind you asked:" Is the seat taken?"

You turned around to see Alfred with a wide smile and your coffees.

"Sorry you are to late, this guy, with the cute smile who is buying me some coffee, has already claimed it." you answerd with a smile, inward cursing yourself for saying something stupid.

"That's too bad, I should had thought that a cute girl , like you, already has a boyfriend" he said while taking his seat.

"Actually ..."

The two of you start to talk about everything that came to your minds, you never has been spoken this open with someone before, even so he was the one talking the most.

You learned a lot about him, thinks like that he has six brothers (one younger, a twin and four older) but related by blood is he only to his twin, Matthew.  
Even though he is the younger one of both he treated his twin like he was the younger one (Alfred insisted that it was his duty as a hero to protect his shy, invisible brother).  
The only one of his older brother who cares about him is the youngest, Arthur, who sometimes act like a mother.  
Or the fact that he has a hero complex, he don't just like them he want to be one of them.

All in all you had a lot of fun this afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I just own the plot which is inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbT3uvOl3Dk or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXjXKT98esw


End file.
